


Was that a giggle?

by A_simple_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Tickling, ticklish!peter, ticklish!peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Ned finds Peter’s new spiderman suit amazing; but it’s hard for Peter to appreciate it when Ned keeps poking him whilst he wears it.





	Was that a giggle?

Bright orange light from the Friday sunset invaded Peter’s room, streaming through the curtains and hitting him square in the eyes as he climbed up his bunk bed ladder. He squinted, and rubbed his eyes before carrying on his way, wrapping his legs around the metal bedframe of the top bunk and swinging himself over it to hang upside-down next to Ned. His best friend was perched on the lower bunk, pouring over a Lego instruction manual to check they had all the correct pieces for the incomplete spaceship on the floor. Friday nights were their nights; ones where the two of them could just chill together without any distractions. Takeout was on its way to May’s apartment, they’d finished their homework, and - as far as Peter knew - Spiderman had the evening off. It was a good day. But he’d been wearing his suit under his clothes anyway, just in case.

Ned paused in his counting out loud to glance over at Peter.

“It’s so cool, you know.”

“Huh?”

“Your new suit. Did Mr. Stark seriously hook you up with it?”

“Well- yeah!”

“Dude, that is awesome.”

“It- it is, isn’t it? Mr Stark put an assistant in it too! I named her Karen.”

The lego booklet, at this point, had been discarded, and was sitting next to the paused construction site on the carpet. Peter’s t shirt had ridden up whilst he’d been swinging upside down, and Ned had stopped to squint at the material of the suit underneath.

“What’s it made of?” He ran a finger over Peter’s red-clad arm, trying to piece together some sort of answer.

“I dunno, but it’s super strong! It’s got these little shock absorbers, ahahand-Ned!” His sentence was cut off as Ned started prodding the torso of his suit.

“What?” Ned had stopped, drawing his hands away in the worry he’d hurt his friend. “Wait, was that a giggle?”

“Uh-” There was no time to answer; hands were already experimentally squeezing Peter’s sides, and being upside down offered little protection - especially with his skintight suit. He started laughing immediately, weakly batting at Ned’s hands and protesting through laughter.

“Ahahahaha! Nehehehed! Stahahahap, Stahap, Ihih’m gohonna-” Too late. A blur of Spiderman suit came crashing down to the floor in front of the bed, quickly followed by the sound of hundreds of lego pieces falling apart. Peter paused for breath, giggling as he turned over onto his back and brushed a grey brick off of his cheek.

“Ow…I said..aha…I said I was gonna fall!”

If Ned was apologetic, he definitely didn’t look it. He shrugged. “Sorry?”

“It’s- It’s fine.”

A moment passed as the two of them regarded the broken spaceship on the floor - now nothing more than a pile of shapeless plastic. Ned grinned.

“Yknow, you just undid all of our hard work! I thought we were friends!”

Peter was already inching away on the floor, sensing that a second round of tickling was coming.

“Ned, please- no!” It wasn’t long before the apartment was filled with laughter again.


End file.
